Betrayal of the Heart
by chuckaroo
Summary: It's Hermione's last year at Hogwarts, along with her boyfriend Ron, but being stuck with Malfoy fulfilling HeadGirlBoy duties causes a shift in her life perspective and a dangerous romance sparks.I kinda screwed this story up ill try and fix it wen i get
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own own any of these characters, because if i did i would be amazingly rich like JKR. :)**

**Authors Notes: **Wow snaz ive never writen a story before. i hope its good for your sake more then mine. i know how it feels to read something boring! well if you read it, i love you but you gotta review cos if you dont ill be stuck and not know what to write. oh i am gonna need help along the way (basicly you tell me what you want in it. murder,mushy love sex?) whatever but just to tell you its basically a love thing betweenHG+RW then HG+DM but someone's determinedto split them, but who? mwahhahahahaha! any who, hope you like it, plzplzplz read and review if youdo ill love you 4eva! PS:the names Jes!or chuck/chuckaroo which eva you like!

**

* * *

**

**Betrayal of the Heart****

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

Hermione sighed as she looked out of the window at the mountains around her.

"This will be one of the last times I'll be on this train" she thought while gazing at her friends Harry, Ron and Ginny who were all fast asleep. Ron was opposite her, head against the window murmuring something she couldn't quite make out.

Ginny was curled up in a ball head against the door panel of their compartment dribbling on the seat; Harry however was spread out across the seat head back facing the roof, arms and legs dangling.

Hermione smiled and giggled inwardly at the sight of her fellow Gryffindors, "I'll leave them in peace…I wonder what all that noise is outside?"

* * *

Draco woke up to hear a lot of noise from outside his compartment, "god who the hell is making all that racket" with that thought the Slytherin prised his fellow Slytherin Pansy off him, then slid his way past Crabbe and Goyle. 

"How can they sleep through all that noise?", he pondered as he looked back at his so called friends.

* * *

"SHE IS MY GIRL FRIEND!" 

"NO, I think you'll find she is my GIRLFRIEND!" Boomed the two Ravenclaws,

"I slept with her!"

"Oh, so that makes her your girl friend"

"Yes!"

"You're either stupid or your lying"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" came the shrill voice of Hermione, who had been watching them from where she was standing in the corridor.

"Why? It's not like it's over you" sneered one of the boys.

"Yeah, so butt out Granger" chorused the other, both boys still glaring at each other.

"I'm sorry for interrupting and everything but some people are trying to sleep!" Hermione scolded, a bit taken aback from the way they had talked to her.

"Oh yeah sorry" piped the smaller Ravenclaw "Can you just tell him that just because he slept with Hannah doesn't make him her boyfriend" the boy now pointing to his housemate.

"Wait which Hannah and which house?"

"Hufflepuff-Abbot!"

"Oh what's she got herself into now?" Hermione whispered under her breath.

"Well tell him!"

"Erm well you're going to have to ask Hannah that I'm afraid."

"Oh that's a big help. Let's go and ask her Greg!" the taller boy mutters sarcastically.

"Fine let's, Clive you know I'm right and she's not your girl friend!"

"Yes I am……… god!" sighs a very exasperated Greg

"Not"

"Am"

"JUST BLOODY GO!" bellows a very flustered Hermione.

* * *

Draco slid his compartment door open; he looked out only to see a very flustered Hermione, he smirked as he leant against the door frame. 

"Granger for one person you don't half make a lot of noise" he sneered.

"oh no it wasn't me, it was …"Hermione started, as she turned to see who had spoken, "ah its YOU!" she hissed "what do you what Malfoy?"

"Ouch! Someone got a short fuse, is it that time of the month Granger?"

"That's none of your concern and unless you have anything else to say leave me alone" she sighed too tired to shout anymore,

"Well actually I do have something I need to ask you." Hermione lifted her head from where she was now sitting, "what is it?" she muttered under her breath.

"By any chance are you head girl this year?" truly curious to hear her answer. "Yes and you probably all ready knew from my badge" the new head girl pointed down to her gold badge, carved 'HEAD GIRL'

"Impressive but it doesn't beat this" the Slytherin reached down into his pocket and pulled out his own gold badge, carved 'HEAD BOY'

"H-h-how did you get that?" the head girl's eyes wide open in amazement.

"Just the same as you, getting good grades and stuff." Shrugging his shoulders and looking down at the amazed Gryffindor.

Then Hermione's face broke out in her own smirk "oh yeah, whatever, your daddy probably paid some one for it" Draco flinched at his father's name. The retort angered him even though he was slightly hurt at that last comment "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW MY FATHER DOESN'T PAY FOR EVERYTHING! I DO HAVE A BRAIN!"

"Ok, ok, I believe you no need to cry about it Malfoy", and with that Hermione got up and stepped back in to her own compartment before he could say anything "The nerve of her, I don't know how I'm going to last the year. But wow is she hot this year!...ahh no Malfoy get those thoughts out of your head I need some sleep." He then slid back in to his own compartment.

* * *

"Oh my god I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with flaming Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed forgetting completely about her sleeping companions. 

"W-w-what you say Mione" Ron murmured rubbing his eyes as he woke from his slumber "hiya" Hermione whispered now trying not to wake Ginny and Harry to her boyfriend Ron who was now fully wake.

_**Flashback: that summer**_

"Hermione?" Ron stuttered looking up form his game of wizard chess with Harry they were in his room at the burrow she had visited them when her mum and dad, had gone on a business trip with the T.R.I.O.D (The Royal Institute Of Dentists) to France.

"Yep?" Hermione looked up from her magazine at Ron who was now back in to his game with Harry.

"Go on Ron tell her" Harry whispered so only Ron could hear, not taking his eyes off the game "in a minute hang on…check!"

"Ahhh how come you always win? You even won when you were distracted!"

"It's easy against you!" Ron chuckled.

"Excuse me you were going to say something Ron?" Interrupted a very impatient Hermione.

"Erm yeah well" Ron started picking himself off the floor and moving over to the girl on his bed.

"You know we have been friends for a long time?"

"Yes, and…?"

"Well erm…"

"Oh Ron get on with it!" Snapped a very, very impatient Hermione.

"SORRY BUT ALL I'M TRYING TO SAY IS, WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" Ron yelled red faced.

"Wow!" a shocked Hermione exclaimed.

"Well will you?" Ron replied, now a lot quieter.

Hermione, still shocked was lost for words but soon snapped out of it.

"Of course I will silly!" Hermione answered, then jumped on her new boyfriend for a saucy kiss.

**_End of flashback_**

"Hi Mione …what were you saying about Malfoy?"

"Oh right well, just a second!" Hermione leant over to Ron and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Umm" Ron still lost in the last kiss was now very awake.

"Well," Hermione started but was cut off by Ron's lips again they were in a long passionate kiss for a good 3minutes! Hermione pulled away noticing that Ginny and Harry were still there, although they were fast asleep.

"Oooooooooooo…" Ron breathed not really wanting the kiss to end

"RON!"

"What, I couldn't help it, you're so beautiful"

Hermione now a shade of pink, blurts out abruptly to Ron's horror

"Malfoy is head boy!"

"WHAT?" Ron completely taken back by what she had just said

"Yeah, I know and I have to share a common room with him" Hermione sighs letting her head fall. Realizing Ron was there Hermione quickly snapped back and looked at Ron, who's face was surprisingly sympathetic but his eyes said something different. Anger and rage came to mind.

"Mione if he does anything to you I'll sort him out" Ron noted with a smile on his face. Hermione just smiled and nodded as she moved from her chair to Ron's and rested her head on his chest while Ron put his arm around her. Then they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The train arrived at Hogmeade station an hour later, with a huge screech waking every one onboard. 

"Come on everyone wake up!" Hermione piped, already wide awake helping Ron up, then Harry and Ginny.

"Ok ok!" They all cursed, shuffling off the train.

"Harry!" boomed the familiar voice of Hagrid.

Harry now very much awake and a huge smile planted on his face, turned to see Hagrid right next to them.

"Hagrid, how have you been?"

"Oh I've been good. You?"

"Erm yeah, I've been ok"

"Sorry to butt into your conversation but I think we should get a carriage before they all go" Hermione lectured.

"Oh yes Miss Hermione come on, let's get you all a carriage"

With that all four of them crammed in to a dark and cold carriage. Off to their last year at Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: ****H**ello again, wow some one reveiwed so early! keep reveiwing plz! Oh just to say im gonna write at least 1 chapter a week if i can but i've got exams this year so it might be hard,but ill start that way! Any who, the story will getbetter i promise! LUV YA JES :)

* * *

**Betrayal of the heart**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The carriage arrived with a jolt, throwing all four into each other. 

"Ow!" Ginny whimpered having Ron's head collided with hers.

"Sorry Gin" Ron mumbled rubbing his head with his hand to see if there was a bump.

"I swear they do that on purpose" Harry muttered as they stepped out of the carriage.

Looking at the Thestrals who had pulled the carriages Hermione said "I agree" following Harry's eye contact.

The four walked up to the school entrance.

Pushing through the crowd they finally made it to the front of the crowd.

"You may enter" came the shrill voice of Professor McGonagall. Once she had announced the words there was a storm of students pushing past the door and branching off to their house tables.

"Students, please be seated"

Everyone turned their heads to see the Headmaster Professor Dumbledore at the head table and quickly seated themselves.

"I would like to say before we start that I hope you had a safe and enjoyable holiday…"

* * *

"…now to finish the evening, I would like to announce this years Head boy and Head girl. These are Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy" 

There was a buzz of talking as everyone finished their meals.

"Now that you have finished, the prefects will take you to your dorms. Please can the Head boy and Head girl follow me please?" Dumbledore exited quickly.

Draco and Hermione got up from their house tables and followed the departing Professor

"Professor, wait up!" Draco hollered trying to slow the fast walking Professor.

"You shouldn't speak that way to the professor"

"Why not Granger? We need him to slow down don't we? How else are we going to get to our dorm?"

"Oh shut up Malfoy you know what I mean don't make it so complicated!" Hermione snapped, then started to pick up the pace trying to keep up with the professor.

Draco on the other hand shrugged and carried on walking at the same pace,

* * *

After 10 minutes, Draco finally made it to his common room where a very impatient Hermione was waiting. 

"Where have you been? I've been waiting here for ages!"

"I was walking. You know you could of gone in" Draco stated.

"Yes I could of but you would be able to get in because you don't know the password!"

"Oh right where's Dumbledore?"

"He had to go somewhere and told me I could go in but I thought id wait for you" exasperated a very flustered head girl.

A huge smirk grew on Draco's face.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you cared so much about me"

"No it's not that, I was going to go in the …."

"No need to explain yourself. We both know the real reason. So what's the password?"

Draco asked curiously while looking at the very rosy head girl.

"Draco are sure that's not your fantasy?" Hermione retorted playfully.

"Granger!" Draco hollered in shock.

Hermione turned to go in "by the way the password is 'dragon heart'."

With those two words the portrait of two lovers swung open.

"Wow…" Hermione sighed as she stepped further into the room.

Her mouth slowly dropped.

Draco on the other hand strolled in and plopped himself on the couch.

* * *

_The room_

_The common room was dark but cosy. It had one silver and green couch and another gold and red one. Both leather and had separate throws with their individual house crests on. In the corner of the room were two solid oak desks with head boy and Head girl engraved on them. At the end of the room there was a book shelf filled with study books that might come in handy. To the left of the bookshelf was a small set of stairs which only consisted of a few steps that led up towards the bedrooms and bathroom._

_The bathroom had a shower bath, a toilet, a sink, a huge mirror, cabinets and colour coordinated towels._

_In the head girl's room was a huge four poster bed with red and gold silk sheets to match the decor which was also red and gold. To the left of the bed there was a large oak wardrobe and a vanity table in the corner. To finish off the room there was a set of French doors that was joined to the Head boy's bedroom._

_The Head boy's room was exactly the same apart from the decor, which was Green and Silver.

* * *

_

"I love my room" Hermione thought out loud happily as she came down the stairs in her pink and black cotton vest top and shorts which were her pyjamas, later that night to read a Transfiguration book.

"I'm glad you do" Draco answered form where he was reading on his own couch.

"Ahh! Oh god you scared me then "Hermione said playfully. "…mind you, you always scare me Malfoy"

"You know I could find that offensive, but I can see you're your in a good mood so I wont spoil it." Draco chuckled as Hermione came and sat on the opposite couch, and then stared reading.

* * *

After an hour or two, Hermione closed her book. 

"I'm going to bed, night Malfoy."

"Night Hermione"

_Oh my god did he just call me Hermione?_

"Erm, yeah, night."

Then Hermione stumbled up the stairs to bed falling asleep instantly.

* * *

_Oh shit I called her Hermione! Shit oh well maybe she didn't hear. Damn. Right I'm going to bed!

* * *

_ **Authors notes: Reveiw plz! Oh i need ideas too!I know whats gonna happen, but i would like to know what you think should happen in between!**


	3. Chapter 3

**authors note: im sooooooooo sorry i didnt mean to leave it this long but ive been really busy with cruddy school and ive got SATS soon ahhhh!so im now going to try and post a chapter every month i hope its all right .so heres chapter 3 hope it ok **

**love ya chuckaroo**

**Chapter 3**

Draco woke up to the sound of running water. _What's that?_ Draco wandered as he got out of bed to investigate. Still listening to the mysterious sound of water he opened his bed room door and stepped in front of the bathroom door. Without a second thought he grasped the brass door handle turning it slightly and letting it glide open.

"Ekkkkk! Malfoy "Hermione screamed trying to cover her naked body with the towel next to her.

"Oh-my's-god…sorry" Draco stuttered trying to pull his eyes off her and placing on the ground.

"Haven't you heard of knocking? Hermione said more calmly as she stared at the red faced boy in front of her.

"Yes it just really early is all I thought there was a leak or something" Draco tried to justify him self but was failing.

"It's 6am it's not that early"

"It's Sunday and you're up at 6?"

"Yes I've got to get a head start on our jobs"

"What jobs?" Draco asked

"Well there a whole list of things we have to do and the Christmas ball"

"Wait it September not December! We have ages till Christmas!"

"I know I'm also meeting Ron…oh gosh is that the time I've got to get ready" Hermione yelped looking at the clock on the bathroom wall. "Out Malfoy I need to get ready im going to be late" Hermione shooed Malfoy out the way off the door.

"Alright no need to get your knickers in a twist ...oh hang you don't have any on to get twisted"Draco smirked at the now red faced Hermione who was adjusting her towel around her.

Draco turned to leave, "before you go could you meet me at the library at 11am so we can talk about our duties"

"Yeah sure im going back too bed"Draco yawned and stepped out the way of the door, Hermione slammed the door be hind him.

_God all that girl thinks about is work Ahh who cares she's fit! Malfoy you're not meant to think that!_

Hermione scuttled along the corridors to the griffindor common room, whispering the password which Ron had given her by owl the night before. Slipping though the portrait and tiptoeing up the stairs to the 7th year boys dorm. Making sure to be extra quiet, she opened the door and peered round seeing all the boys were asleep calmed Hermione down as she weaved though the junk that was on the floor. The head girl was on a mission and was going to make it _Yes god these boys are so messy!_

Hermione slid next to Ron's bed and shook of her shoes then slipped in to his bed. Ron's eyes fluttered open. "W-w-what the!" Ron stuttered trying to readjust him self so he didn't fall off the bed.

"Morning" Hermione whispered and slid down the bed so that she was the same height as Ron, "Hermione what are you doing here" Ron whispered uneasily. "I've come to see you before I start my jobs"

"Oh I see come here then" Ron pulled Hermione in to him and kissed her on the lips then wrapped his arms around her; Hermione giggled then snuggled in to him.

* * *

'BEEP-BEEP-BEEP' 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH stupid alarm clock!" Draco grumbled throwing his clock across the room.' BEEP-beep-beep-beep'

"Stupid granger making me get up on one of the only days off we will get"

Draco flopped out of bed a rolled out of his room till he got to the bathroom, where he had a flash back of that morning and a huge grin plastered it self across his face._ I need a cold shower!

* * *

_

Hermione looked over Ron to see what the time was '10:30' _I'm going to have to get up now aren't I damn why did I have to say so early, oh I know why to get Malfoy out of bed mwahahaha _Hermione smirked at her evil plan

'BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!' Ron shot up behind Hermione "ahhh don't eat me giant spider" Hermione giggled at her petrified boy friend, Ron looked round "oh right it was only my alarm oh crap I've got to meet professor McGonagall"

"Ok we'll get up now then I've got to meet Malfoy any way we have to go over our duties"

"Right well see you later" with that Ron kissed Hermione and jumped out of bed. "Oh bye!"Hermoine muttered then turned to leave when she got pulled in to a saucy kiss, after a couple of minutes they both pulled apart "wow" Hermione gasped then bit her lip. Where as Ron had all ready shot off into the bathroom, realising that she was still standing in the same spot Hermione turned and left with a tingle on her lips.

* * *

"Heya Ginny what are you doing here so early" Hermione had only just walked in to the library 

"Couldn't sleep decide to get a book to read but you have told me about most of them so it's hard to find one where I don't know what's going to happen" Ginny sighed with frustration

"Sorry well at least you don't have to meet Malfoy"

"Why do you have to meet Malfoy?"

"Professor Dumbledore gave me a list of jobs we had to do last night so we have to go over them" Hermione sighed

"Ahhh poor you well he is behind you so give him the list and walk off if you want" Ginny scowled at the blonde boy behind Hermione,

"He isn't is he?"

"Hello granger!" Came the smug voice of none other then Draco Malfoy

"Oh—good you're here" Hermione mumbled half heartedly

"Yes I'm here so what did you pull me out of bed for" Malfoy asked impatiently.

"Here's the list of jobs we have to do this week…" Hermione handed over o piece of parchment she had in her pocket. Draco took the parchment and unfolded it. "I cant believe we have this many thing to do on our first day of school" Draco started to read the jobs he had been assigned,

**_this week we must:_**

_**patrol the halls at night our own curfew is 12pm**_

**_guide 1st years around school_**

_**sort out quiditch practise time table (fairly)**_

_**do a survey around school to see what students favourite lessons are**_

…………

"Hang on you wrote this and why do we have to do a survey" Draco ask confused

"I know I wrote it …so we could both have a copy" Hermione said this very slowly to annoy Draco.

"This is just shit first week and I'm working my arse off"

"Language so what shall we do first"

"SLEEP"

"Malfoy take it seriously" Hermione snapped

"I wasn't we can do the survey I guess but right now im going back to bed" Draco turn and walked away

"DRACO YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK TO BED!"

"Night" Draco yawn

"DRACO GETS YOUR ARSE HERE NOW!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" every one yelled in the library


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note: im so sorry i didnt mean to leave it this long i lost my creativity i hope you like this chapter tell me honestly what you think of it. i needed to get the story moving so if its crap plzplzplzplz review with what you thought and any surjestions :)**

Chapter 4

Hermione shuffled down the corridor on her way to the great hall with Harry and Ron when she remembered she had said to Malfoy they would go over the survey they had to do, "Great I've got to meet Malfoy maybe I could pretend I forgot and go hide in the giffindor tower with Ginny for the night?...Crap the survey!" Hermione muttered as she turned and shuffled down the hall to her own common room not knowing what she would get up to that night….

* * *

"Bloody Hell! How much homework can one teacher give about a leaf?" Draco moaned as he walked back up to the school from the greenhouses with Blaise Zabini

And Theo Notts.

"Oh well you can get granger to help you seeing as she has probably all ready done it" mocked Blaise

"SHIT I was meant to meet her! See ay later guys bye!"

"Erm bye?" the two slytherins stuttered confused at what had just happened.

* * *

'_Where the hell is he?' _Hermione thought as she slumped on to the seatie which faced the fire.

She jumped and pulled out her wand as the portrait opened.

Draco smirked at the petrified girl 2clam down granger it's only me.

"You're late! Now I'm going to get ready for bed when I come back we'll talk!"

"Ok oh by the way I was early but then I got hungry and stopped off at the great hall ,I guess I'll get ready to as it will save time then we can talk for ages and just go to sleep after"

"Wow1"

"What?"

"You almost agreed with me …"

"Yer well ….." '_Crap I nearly did'_ instead of saying anything back Draco ran in to the bathroom before Hermione

"DRACO YOU SLY SNAKE I WAS GOING TO GO IN FRIST AHHHHHHHHHHH" Hermione banged on the bathroom door then stormed up to her bedroom.

* * *

When Hermione finally came out of the bathroom which she had kicked Draco out of. She saw Draco on the seatie in front of the fire reading a book which she had read over summer '100 charms, hexes and potions which might come in handy by Oscar witchyton' She had found it useful on getting back at Ron when he had put a frog down her top.

* * *

Draco looked up from his book and noticed Hermione staring at him, she was wearing a pink silk set of PJ's which had a rose on the back of it they almost matched his he was wearing black silk bottoms and a tight black cotton top.

"You see something you like?" smirked Draco

"w-what?" Hermione stuttered

"Hermione" Draco gasped as he was taking the p

'_Think of a good come back' _then Hermione smirked her on smirk

"Sure you can say my name but if you're good you'll screaming it later"

"We'll see?" Draco smirked again at the look of horror on the head girls face

'_Oh my god was he being serious'_ Hermione worried

* * *

"Erm well so this survey"

An hour later and they only got half way.

"I need something to drink want something Granger" Draco yawned

"Erm yer ok?" Hermione mumbled up from her writing

Draco went up to his room and brought back down some muggle vodka and cherryade.

"Still want some?"Draco asked

"Sure why not? You must be the only person to mix those to drinks together and I didn't know you drinked muggle drinks."

"Only this one it's my favourite"

Hermione giggled at his odd taste while he duplicated the litre bottles then mixed them together giving one to Hermione.

"I can't drink all that on a school night ill have a hang over in the morning!"

"Ahh go on I dare you"

"Fine but u better know I hangover remedy"

* * *

Draco looked up at the clock '12:00' they had just finished the survey.

"Woo hehehehehehe you n-oo mr.malfoy your quite sexy for a slytherin"Hermione slurred as she got up from the fire and went to sit on him.

'_God that girl can not hold her drink and she still looks sexy drunk'_ thought Draco as he caught the incoming Gryffindor _'I hope we don't do anything stupid ….to late.'_ Hermione had started kissing Draco.The slytherin couldn't resist her wrapping his arms around her they went to his bedroom.

* * *

Hermione eyes flutter open at the lovely warm feeling she had beside her. '_Have I gone the next step with Ron'_ Hermione thought then she rolled over.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"What –what another 5mins please" Draco yawned .Then he realised it wasn't his alarm clock and shot out of bed forgetting he was butt naked .Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of his perfect body and ruffled blonde hair .

"Crap" Draco grabbed a pillow and covered his naughty place "Did we you know……."

"I think so?" Hermione whispered in to much shock to talk

"Shit this is bad" Draco ran his free hand though his hair and sat back down on the bed, Hermione shuffled back and wrapped the duvet around her.

"I have a boyfriend"

"Yes I know that but I'm guessing you didn't have the contraceptive charm on?"

"What? I have a boyfriend "Hermione whimpered

"We have stated that" Draco ran his hand through his hair again. "Well I guess we had fun?" Draco joked trying to lighten the mood

"I was a virgin for some reason I don't think I'm going to get away with this!"

"You definitely wont because if we don't find a charm or potion to stop babies in one week there's a good chance we are going to be parents"

"What you didn't use protection!"

"I would of if there was one for wizards and I'm not going to use muggle crap!"

"Great I am going to lose my boyfriend and my friends not to mention I might be pregnant!"

**AN:plz review and tel how bad it was or just what you thought:):)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:OK IM SOO SORRY ITS BEEN AGES BUT I HOPE THIS IS OK REVEIW PLZ SORRY BOUT TYPOS IF THERE ARE ANY!I DONT HAV SPELL CHECK:)LOVE YOU ALL! CHUCKAROO!**

* * *

'Wat the hell am I going to do ?oh crap what if I am pregnant what if im doomed to having a malfoy heir!'

Hermione got dressed quicker then normal that morning she didn't want to see draco.

* * *

"Shit I can't belive i had sex with Granger and the stupid mudblood didn't have the contraseption charm

she might be pregnant my father is going to kill me let alone Granger damnit!"Darco was in his own world as he

went to meet Blaise in the libary.

* * *

"Hey Mione"Ron exclaimed as he saw his girl friend walking down the hall.

"Oh hey Ron" Hermione sighed trying not to make eye contact she knew he would tell something was wrong.

Ron came up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.Hermione pulled away and looked down she had cheated on him

and he didn't hav a clue.

"Are you alright?"

"Y.. y.. yer why wouldn't I be?"

Ron felt some thing was wrong.

"Has Malfoy done something to you?"anger rising.

"No Ron for gos sake calm yourself don't you turst me !"

"Hermione?"

Hermione couldnt take it any more she ran she didnt care she just ran to the bathroom she needed to know she had the spell.

She couldn't tell Ron that she might be pregnant tears started to roll down her face not only had she broke a skool rule she had

cheated on her boyfriend and may hav ruined her life!

* * *

Draco was walkin aimlessly he was on duty till 12 that night it gave him a chance to think over what he was going to seeing as

him and Blaise had failed in finding a spell or poition there was only one thing he could do stand by Hermione that was if she

was pregnant she was doing a test tonight tat she found in a book.'i hope shes not pregnant!'

Draco turned as he pased the girls bathroom he knew who it was as he walked in to the bathroom.

"Hermione?"

Thats when he saw her her brown hair over her face she was huddled yup in a ball at the end of the room.

"What do you want Malfoy haven't you caused enough damage!"

"Oh fuck does that mean?"

"Yes it bloody means im pregnant with your fucking devil child!"

"Oh fucking hell!"Draco fell on to his knees next to Hermione putting his hand on her knee she pulled back and looked up at him who eyes were full of concern.

* * *

'Stupid bastard.Why does he have to look so nice,my life is ruined!'

"For god sake Draco what am I going to do?"

"Correction what are we going to do?"

"I..I..could get it terminated"Hermione sobbed

"Wouldn't that hurt?"

"Yes but oh who am i kidding i couldn't kill it!"tears started rolling down her face again.

"Come here"Draco lent in to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because I like you! I know I shouldn't the only reason im evil to you my dad has spys every where so i have to be!"

"Draco you I mean your ok I guess!"Hermione stared in to his eyes geting lost in them.

* * *

Their eyes were locked hers red and puffy but deep brown his silvery blue and full of care and comfort.

Their lips connected the warmth running them both Dracos tongue moving in to Hermiones mouth venturing exploring.

* * *

A New Adventure Had Begun New Lovers And New Life! 


End file.
